Love's Play
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: Sonic and Amy are doing a play... But not just any play! A DISNEY play! Will they succeed? Or will something else happen...? Find out here! Please R&R, if possible.
**So... My previous one-shot was extremely short... But you all seemed to like it! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers, by the way. You all rock! ^^**

 **Anyways, I got the inspiration to do this in my Invention and Innovation class, actually. Idk how that happened, but I really liked the idea! Hope you like this story! Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sonikku! What about this one?" Amy asked, leaning against her blue hero. Sonic glanced a bit in her direction, and then looked thoughtful. "Maybe..." He muttered, trying to make it clear that he didn't like it.

Amy and her friends had begged the boys to do a special disney play with each couple having their own mini skit from a movie. So far, Blaze and Silver were doing "Aladdin", Knuckles and Rouge were doing "Beauty and the Beast", Tails and Cream were doing "Snow White", Shadow and Twilight were doing "Tarzan", Sweetpea and Wave were doing "The Little Mermaid", Manic and Sally were doing "Sleeping Beauty", and Sonic and Amy still couldn't decide.

"Come on, Sonic. We went through everything. What do you have against Cinderella?" Amy demanded.

"It's not really my type..." Sonic countered.

"Yeah… It wasn't the prince's type either..." Amy pointed out dryly.

"Ok, ok! We'll do Cinderella..." Sonic muttered.

Amy cheered, giving him a gentle hug. Sonic grinned, and hugged her back. It was moments like these where Sonic was reminded of why he fell for Amy in the first place. It wasn't just her beauty (though she wasn't beautiful, she was _gorgeous_...), it was also her spirit. That slightly stubborn, but optimistic attitude that captured Sonic's attention from the beginning.

Her beauty, Sonic liked to think, was a bonus.

They pulled away, and Amy dashed off, giggling a reply of something along the lines of, "I'll be writing the script now!" Sonic just shook his head fondly, running towards her so that he swept her up bridal style and then sprinted for Amy's house.

Amy squealed, loving the feel of being in Sonic's arms while he was running fast. It was… exhilarating, to say the least. She snuggled into his chest and purred when he didn't complain.

All too soon for Amy's liking, they were at her house. She reluctantly got down, pecking Sonic's cheek in gratitude. Then, she brightened. "Wanna come inside? I could make some tea or something… " Sonic shrugged, "Sure..." Amy grinned, opening the door so she could let Sonic in.

Sonic had been here before. Many times, actually. But, this time felt different. Maybe because they were going to do a romantic play in front of all their friends. Or maybe because something bad was going to happen. He personally preferred the former.

Sonic plopped down on the couch, patiently waiting for Amy to finish making tea. He stared into space, deciding to think of a plan for the play. He knew Amy liked things romantic, and he subconciously decided to add more emotion to his lines and make it so that it wasn't just Cinderella and her prince, but also him and Amy.

He grinned suddenly, an idea blooming in his head. He got up and made a dash for Amy's bedroom, where he knew she had paper and writing utensils.

Amy inhaled deeply, sighing in satisfaction at the refreshing smell of tea. She knew that Sonic liked honey in his tea, as she liked ginger and honey in hers. She grinned widely when she imagined Sonic's gratitude for her tea, usually consisting of many kisses and lots of praise.

Sonic could not cook. At all. She had to learn that the hard way. She would never make _that_ mistake again…

She shivered, thinking about that pie that Sonic had attempted to make for her 15th birthday. To say the least, it did _not_ look like a pie.

The sound of Sonic's running brought her back to the present. She whipped around, barely catching a glimpse of Sonic disappearing up the stairs. She groaned, knowing that she couldn't leave the tea. She decided to wait for the tea to finish, and then go after her boyfriend.

Sonic was furiously scribbling down a few more lines, before the door was smashed open by an annoyed Amy Rose, hammer in hand. "Sonic?! What are you doing in my room?!" Sonic gaped, but gestured for her to wait while he finished writing. When done, he turned towards her, paper in hand.

"Umm… I wanted to write the script. Is that okay? You can read it..." Sonic gingerly handed the script to Amy, and when she laid eyes on the title her eyes watered. "Oh, Sonic..." She murmured, reading the rest of the script, flicking her wrist to make her hammer disappear.

When she was done, she closed her eyes, holding the paper to her chest. "I love it..." she whispered, making Sonic visibly relax. "Well, glad you like it!" he chirped nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Amy gently placed the paper on a table near her, before pulling Sonic into yet another hug. Letting out a sigh of both relief and happiness, Sonic hugged back. He could hear her faint giggle, as if they hadn't seen each other in days, and he laughed right along with her.

When they pulled away, Amy's eyes flew open in shock. "Oh no, the costumes!" She shot him an apologetic glance, before dashing to her closet. She turned back to him suddenly, as if just remembering that he was there.

"I want the dress to be a surprise, just like in the story..." she murmured suggestively. Sonic got the hint, and dashed away downstairs. He looked around, delighted to see two cups of tea sitting on the counter.

He ran over, sniffing each cup tentatively before choosing the cup on the right. He hated ginger. Taking a small sip, he let out a small sigh when the flavor of the honey seeped into his tastebuds.

It was really good.

Soon, he had downed half the cup in a matter of seconds. When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he immediately knew it was Amy. He casually waited until the last second before turning around to see that the figure was, in fact, Amy.

And she was beautiful. She was wearing a light sky blue dress that went up to her knees, with sparkles and glitter everywhere. It was kind of in a bell-shape, with three-quarter length sleeves that were white. She was wearing a matching headband, with her hair in an updo similar to Cinderella's. She had blue ombre-effect eyeshadow on, with mascara to lengthen her eyelashes.

Sonic found himself gaping after Amy purred and winked. "See something you like, Sonic?" Sonic grinned, replying, "You." Amy giggled and then looked a bit confused before asking, "Thanks, but why aren't you dressed?" Sonic cursed, racing up the stairs into Amy's room to find his clothes.

He sighed, noticing that he had to wear pants. Or maybe he could talk Amy out of them… Sonic just put on a coat that felt pretty stuffy, and shoes that hurt his feet. He groaned, trying to walk in them. Soon, he had figured it out, and dashed to the door, to realize that his feet hurt every time he ran.

Sonic let out a long breath; he could manage for Amy, right? After all, the play needs to be good. He resisted the urge to dash down the stairs, and instead walked down them like a normal person.

Amy looked mildly surprised that Sonic was _walking_ down the stairs, instead of his usual fast trip down. He looked annoyed, and Amy felt guilty. Running was his life, and these shoes were restricting him from it. When he made it down, Sonic asked, "Well…?"

Amy shook her head. "Sonic… Wear your usual sneakers. If you can't run, I won't force you to wear those shoes." Sonic looked a bit relieved, before asking, "Are you sure? I know you've been looking forward to this. I don't wanna ruin this for you."

Amy nodded, this time more confidently, "I'm sure." Sonic dashed to her, ignoring his protesting feet, before kissing her. When he pulled away, he winked saying, "Thanks Ames. I'll be right back."

He dashed up the stairs again, and when he came down once more he looked comfortable and more free than before. He was wearing his sneakers again. Amy giggled, before asking, "Do you want to practice the script, or…?"

Sonic answered, "Let's practice. We need to know what we're doing." Amy nodded, and then gingerly picked up the script and began the practice session.

"Are you sure?" It was the gazillionth time that the couple was practicing, and Sonic insisted they had practiced enough. Amy looked more stressed than before, and kept asking if he was sure they were good.

Sonic nodded once more at his girlfriend patiently, knowing that she got stressed about these things. Amy relaxed, before murmuring, "If you say so..." Sonic's phone rang at that moment, the caller ID bearing the name " _Tails Prower_ ". He picked it up, listening to Tails telling him to come over to his and Cream's house.

"Ok buddy. See you there in like, two seconds." "Ok Sonic. Bye!" "Bye!"

He hung up, turning to Amy. "We gotta go to Tails and Cream's. That's where the play is gonna be." Amy took a deep breath before nodding slowly. "Let's go."

They were there in a few minutes, since Sonic didn't want to ruin their outfits or Amy's quills. When they made it, they saw Tails in a fancy outfit, and Cream in a yellow, red, and blue dress, similar to Snow White's, which was floorlength.

Sonic and Amy waved and walked the rest of the way to their friends. Tails ushered them both inside, where they sat on their living room couch. "So… I'm guessing you two are doing Cinderella...?" Tails asked expectantly.

Sonic and Amy nodded at the same time, and they both looked excited. Even Sonic had warmed up to the idea. Soon, the doorbell rang and Cream walked to open it. When she opened the door, they saw that it was Manic and Sally.

Manic was wearing a prince-like suit, and Sally was wearing a pink dress that was up to her mid-calf. It was short sleeved, and went over her shoulders. She even had a small golden tiara on her head. Whether that was her idea of a joke about her actual royalty or not was something nobody would know.

Sally smiled as she caught sight of Amy, Sonic, Cream, and Tails. She quickly strode towards them, holding hands with Manic while doing so. When she made it to Cream and Amy, she hugged them, carefully avoiding their well-done hair and makeup. "Hello!" she said once she let go of them.

Amy smiled; she had grown to like Sally over the years, ever since she and Sonic began dating. Sally and Sonic were together at first, creating a dangerously savage image of Sally in Amy's jealous mind. Once she got to know Sally, she realized that she was a very kind person.

Then, Sally broke up with Sonic, telling him that "they weren't right for each other". Sally had gone to Manic, and here they were, happy and in love. Amy smiled back, happy that they were friends now.

"We just need to wait for Sweetpea and Wave, Twilight and Wave, Blaze and Silver, and Rouge and Knuckles..." Tails muttered. "They should be here soon..."

"Ok… Now that everyone's _finally here_ ," Tails paused here to shoot a glare at Silver and Blaze, who were late. Silver just shrugged apologetically. "Let's start the plays!" Tails picked up a piece of paper, with a bunch of names scribbled down. "First up… Knuckles and Rouge, doing 'Beauty and the Beast'!" There was applause as Rouge and Knuckles went up.

Rouge was wearing a golden dress, it was pretty short and fit her body perfectly. She had a golden flower tucked behind her ear, her hair perfectly curled. **(A/N: Fur? Hair? Idk what Rouge has… If you know, PM me, or gimme a review… :/)** Knuckles was wearing a purposefully torn suit.

They ended up acting out the scene where the Beast turns back into the prince. It was perfect; with lots of emotion and the lines exactly from the movie. There was thunderous applause after they were done, where they bowed and shared a celebratory kiss.

"Next is… Twilight and Shadow, performing 'Tarzan'!" There were claps as Twilight and Shadow went up to perform. Twilight was wearing a gown, though it was dark purple, since she couldn't stand bright colors.

Shadow was wearing a torn outfit, on purpose, as the two acted out the ending scene, when Jane stays behind with Tarzan. It was flawless, and there was loud applause for them, as they bowed and exited the stage.

"Next up… Cream and I, doing 'Snow White'." There was applause as the two took the stage. They did the scene where the prince met Snow White, at the wishing well. They both sang, because of the song, but they sang beautifully.

There was applause as they finished the scene. Tails stayed behind, though he pecked Cream's cheek as she left the stage. "Next… Blaze and Silver, performing 'Aladdin'!" Applause, before they got on the stage.

Blaze was wearing a dress similar to Jasmine's, with a flower tucked into her fur. Silver was wearing an outfit similar to Aladdin's, except with a black and blue color scheme instead. They did the scene where Jasmine and Aladdin meet in the marketplace.

After a beautiful performance, they left the stage and Tails came back up. "Sweetpea and Wave, doing 'The Little Mermaid'!" Applause. They did the scene where Ariel becomes a human and comes to the land. Which is when Wave, as Eric, discovers Sweetpea, as Ariel, and offers to show her around.

It was perfect, and they exited the stage, clapping surrounding them. "Manic and Sally, performing 'Sleeping Beauty'!" They did the scene where the prince finds Aurora in the forest, where they sing "Once Upon a Dream" together.

It was beautifully performed, and there was praise for them. Sally and Manic left the stage. "Finally… Last but never the least, Sonic and Amy, performing 'Cinderella'!" There were murmurs among the group and, as Amy concentrated on what they were saying, she fingured that they were guessing that they were going to do the 'Glass Shoe Fits!' scene.

Amy smirked; they were in for a surprise. They took their places, Sonic at one end of the room, and Amy at another. Sonic cleared his throat, and once there was silence, he began talking, "Who are you?" He directed the question towards Amy, who smirked.

She walked up to him, responding, "They call me the Rose of the Town. I'm Amy." Sonic grinned, bowing and asking, "Well Amy, may I have this dance?" Amy giggled, "Why, of course." They began to dance and, though there was no music, everyone could feel the rhythm of a classic waltz.

Soon, there was a bell sound, and it stroke twelve times. Amy gasped, but then looked at Sonic, asking steadily, "Do you love me?" Sonic, looking taken aback and, because of the script, hesitantly said, "W-what?"

Amy glared at him, "Do you love me?" Sonic smiled, "Of course." Amy tensed, before asking another question. "You don't care about status, your highness?" Sonic shook his head gently, taking Amy's hand in his own.

"I don't. But..." He smirked. "Let me ask again. Who are you?"

There were sparkles and lights forming around Amy and, as they died away, there she was, in a lowly peasants outfit. There were gasps from the audience.

Amy stayed in character, smiling and replying, "Well, let me say it again. I'm the Rose of the Town. I'm Amy." Sonic chuckled, and leaned it. "Well Amy, Rose of the Town, will you marry me?" Amy giggled, and whispered, "Of course..." She paused and winked, "Sonic."

They leaned in and kissed as there was a moment of silence in the audience. Then, there were hoots and hollers as the couple bowed, blushing.

"I know that wasn't exactly from the movie, but wow! That was… excellent!" Sonic and Amy blushed at Tails' praise, and both replied at the same time, "Thanks Tails." They started, and then turned away, blushing more.

Tails raised an eyebrow, "You didn't mean that question, did you Sonic?" Sonic jumped back, and began rambling. Everyone laughed at that, and soon, Sonic himself began to laugh. He wrapped an arm around Amy, whispering in her ear, "You did great." "So did you!" she whispered back.

"What do you wanna do now?" "Oh, I don't know..." she thought for a bit, before she answered, "Let's go to Disney Land?" "Haha, very funny Ames. Now really… where do you want to go?" Amy leaned her head in the crook of Sonic's neck, breathing out, "Nowhere. I want to stay with you."

Sonic sighed happliy, resting his head on Amy's. Sure they weren't Cinderella and Prince Charming, but they were happy.

And that was all that mattered.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! And, does anyone know what Rouge has? I thought about it for a bit, but idk...**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and see you in my next story!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


End file.
